


Waiting

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Drama, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-31
Updated: 2003-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Waiting is always worse/





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Waiting

## Waiting

by Doll

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: This is my OTHER response to the livejournal ds_flashfiction Telephone Challenge, which was: "Write a scene featuring or in some significant way turning upon a telephone. Think conversations, dials and buttons, phone sex, cell phones, phone booths, crank calls, phone sex, wrong numbers, phone threats, heavy breathing, phone sex, the game of telephone, the implications of long-distance, 702 (the area code of Vegas), Fraser on top of a pole, phone sex, and did I mention the phone sex?"

Story Notes: This is somewhat related to the episode "Victoria's Secret".

* * *

The phone rang. 

The shrill tone cut through the humidity of the late Florida afternoon, and everyone froze. The cards fell from Frannie's suddenly numb fingers. Ma bit her lip, closed her eyes, and recited the Hail Mary, her suddenly dry lips moving silently. Maria reached out and grabbed Tony's hand so hard her knuckles whitened. 

The phone rang. 

Frannie turned wide eyes towards Ma, who was rocking slightly in her chair as she continued praying. Frannie slowly turned her head toward the phone. It didn't mean anything, it didn't have to mean anything; it could be a telemarketer, anyone. 

The phone rang. 

Maria moaned and buried her face in Tony's neck, and suddenly Frannie was angry. Why had she agreed to come here? 'Florida was safer', ha! Waiting and worrying was always worse than knowing. She'd rather be in Chicago and shot by that bitch and _know_ than stuck out here in Florida, waiting, waiting. 

The phone rang. 

Frannie reached toward the phone. It would be Ray, and everything would be fine, he and Fraser would be fine, and Ray would joke and laugh and tell them it was time to come home. . .her hand stopped moving. What if it wasn't? What if it was Welsh, calling to say. . .to tell them. . . 

The phone rang. 

Frannie suddenly lunged for it, biting her lip until it bled. "Hello? Ray! Oh, thank God, Ray! Ray? Ray? Oh God, oh God, oh my God. . ." 

Frannie dropped the phone. 

* * *

End Waiting by Doll:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
